Blurred lines
by redrose2310
Summary: Ron trys to kill himself, but why'd he do it Harry and the others want to find out but the truth is worse then any thing they could think of for none ever truely knew Ron Weasley untill now 'please read better then it sounds' Finished!
1. I'm sorry

Hi I just fixed a few things on this chapter I messed up the first time.

"Hermione you are beautiful.

Hermione I love you.

Hermione you are so smart.

Hermione you make me crazy.

Hermione when you try you are sweater then honey.

Hermione all these things are true but only in a sisterly way.

I want to protect you like I do Ginny. Most people think I was jealous of Mr. Perfect in our 4th year and I know you do too, but I wasn't I was worried the slime ball would try something with you and you'd be to smitten to do anything about it.

Hermione you are beautiful.

Hermione you are my best friend.

Hermione I'm sorry I made fun of you our first year.

Hermine I'm sorry for every name I've ever called you when we fight.

Harry you are my closest friend.

Harry you are so brave.

Harry I love you.

Harry you are a brother to me.

Every time your life's in danger I want to run in and help you I don't want to protect you I want to fight by your side. Harry one day you'll be even greater then you are now and it has nothing to do with a scar on your head.

Harry you are brave.  
Harry I'm sorry you don't know me better I know you wanted to.

Harry I'm sorry when you tell me about your terrible family and wanting to know about your folks I tell you nothing of me other then trivial things.

Harry I'm sorry I wasn't a better friend.

Fred you are one of a kind not just one of a set.

Fred you are funny.

Fred you are my big brother and I love you.

When we were little and Bill and Percy were picking on me or any of the others even George you'd always save me. You never let anyone hurt me or be mean to me even if you did play pranks on me all the time. Thanks big brother.

Fred you are brave.

Fred you are strong.

Fred I'm sorry we were never as close as we used to be it's my fault.

Fred I'm sorry for all the cracks I have ever made about you.

Ginny you are so pretty.

Ginny you are the best baby sister I could have asked for.

Ginny you are silly at time but it just makes you more of who you are witch is a very good person.

Ginny I love you little sister.

The first time Harry stayed with us do you remember that first night when you and I talked? You were so nervous to have your hero in the house and you wanted to talk to your big brother and know everything I knew about the famous Harry Potter.

Ginny you are such a good-hearted person.

Ginny I'm sorry for not being a better brother.

Ginny I'm sorry I didn't protect you better from that book your first year.

Ginny I'm sorry we were never closer.

Percy you are smart.

Percy you drive me up the wall some times but you are a good brother.

Percy you do a fine job for the ministry.

I know we've never been friends Percy but you all ways help me when I need it for a charms paper or reading when I was younger you never did tell anyone I couldn't read till I was 9. Thank you for being a good brother.

Percy I'm sorry for all the 'know it all' jokes I've ever made about you.

Percy I'm sorry I was such a worry for you when you were a prefect and then when you were the HeadBoy I know I never said anything to you but I was proud of you.

Percy you are none's shadow.

Bill you are a good man.

Bill you are a fine Curse Braker as well.

I'm sorry we never knew each other better Bill but I know your a good brother just one I can't remember other then a few visits on the holidays and a couple of times you joked me when I was little.

Bill I'm sorry we were never close.

George you are funny.

George you are a good big brother and I love you.

George you are always trying to help some one with a laugh.

I know you hate anything too serious so I'll make this as light as I can we were never buddies but you were always really to back me up in a fight. I'm grateful.

George you are a good guy straight to your heart.

George I'm sorry for all the fights we've ever had.

George I'm sorry I wasn't a better brother.

Draco you are a Pratt.

Draco you are a smart Pratt.

Draco you hate me and that's a good thing.

Draco, you can get me madder then anyone else ever has.

I know you want to know why I'm writing you in to this at all right? You are a very important part of my little world. You and I are very a like, not in where we live or our family's but you and I understand what darkness is. My friends and family are to innocent to even imagine what's in some hearts. You know how dark some people are. They say know your enemy I know you better then you could imagine. I know about your father and I don't mean that he's a Deatheater. I know about your mother too. I won't say anything in this because other will most likely read it as well, but to let you know what I mean. 'Lo'todai'

Draco please keep hating me I know all your secrets I know you turned down the dark mark.

Draco I am sorry to you too, for the things I have said to you.

Draco did you know you know me better then my closest friends and my family just as I know you it's warped isn't it.

Mom you are a great person and I love you.

I am sorry to you all for what I most do now. Goodbye.

Yours Ron Weasley,"

Ron folded the peace of paper and put it under a rock on the windowsill. He was in the tallest tower in the whole school it was only the first day of 5th year he'd snuck out of his dorm after lights out.

Ron climbed on to the sill and let his legs hang over. He looked down at the 15-story drop at his feet.

"One step and I get a new Hell" Ron said with a laugh, Ron stopped laughing and pulled up his left sleeve and clamped his right hand over his left wrist so what was there would not be in plain sight when they find him. He wanted to save his folks at least a little embarrassment.


	2. Snape over heard

Welcome back please read and review ^___^  
  
  
  
  
Snape was walking the halls of the school when he saw Ron Weasley hurrying up the stairs to one of the towers.  
  
"What's Potter's friend up to now?" he asked, himself as he fallowed the running boy. He watched from the doorway as Ron sat on the floor and wrote on a peace of paper. He was waiting for the boy to do something to get him in more trouble. Ron put the paper on the windowsill and sat on it. Severus's heart jumped to his throat at the boy's words "One step and I get a new Hell" the boy laughed and cover one wrist with the other hand.   
  
Snape started into the room just as Ron pushed off the sill.  
  
"Floato'" Snape yelled and pointed at the falling boy. Ron stopped in midair and Snape grabbed him by the robe and pulled him into the tower.  
  
Snape used a spell to get him and the boy the hospital wing. The new nurse of the school Madam Popper came rushing over to them 'the old head of the hospital wing is helping with the war effort'.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, helping Snape get the boy to a bed,  
  
"He tried to kill himself" Snape said, Madam Popper started checking over Ron "GO get Dumbledore I'll tend to him!" she snapped at Snap.  
  
  
Snap appeared in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore, Black, Remus, and Bill Weasley were having meeting of some sort.  
  
"Professor Snape what's the meaning of barging in here like this!?" Dumbledore demanded, Remus and Black gave him a growl.  
  
"One of the students just tried to kill himself" Snape said quickly, Dumbledore paled "Witch one" Snape's eyes went over to Bill then back to his boss's "Ron Weasley"   
  
"WHAT!?! Is he okay? Where is he?" Bill asked very upset,  
  
"Yes Serevus what happened" the headmaster asked more calmly,  
  
"He jumped out of one of the towers he's a live but that's all I know and he's Hospital wing. I came right here after I floato'ed him midjump and took him to the nurse to be treated." Snape informed them Bill and Dumbledore appeared to the hospital wing and Snap quickly fallowed not wanting to be left to the 'dogs' that had stayed in the room.  
  
  
  
Ron laid on the bed still holding his arm. They hadn't even let him die was that too much to ask for? He looked off into space he noticed two men enter the room then a third but didn't look away from the wall it was his life they'd had no right to stop him.  
  
Bill went over to his little brother who was curled in a tight ball holding his left arm. He felt sick Ron was so pail his red hair and freckles looked like they were on fire.  
  
"Mr.Weasley what were you trying to do?" the head master asked him. Ron just kept looking at the wall. Bill reached down to push the hair out of Ron's eyes. Ron didn't know who was who in the room so when a hand reach for his face he did the only thing he could think of with out a word he snapped the owner's wrist..  
  
Bill cried out and as his little brother reached out and grabbed his hand just before he touched his face and wrenched it back with a pop sound.  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm not updating till I have 5 or more reviews next chapter Harry and the others find out and the search for why Ron did it starts. 


	3. What happened?

Next chapter as promised.  
  
"Don't touch me" Ron screamed, he expected them to hurt him for fighting back but he didn't expect them to back off like they did. Where was he? For the first time since he'd been stopped from killing himself Ron sat up and looked around. Why was he in the hospital wing? What was going on? The nurse was fusing over Bill's wrist, Dobledore and Snape were watching him. Then it clicked.  
  
"Oh my god! Bill are you okay? I'm so sorry" Ron said, shocked he'd hurt his big brother thinking it was one of 'them'.   
  
"I'm fine" Bill said but obviously wasn't.   
  
"Um.. what's going on and why are you here anyway Bill?" Ron asked a little out of it from the shock of being stopped from his mission.  
  
"What do you remember?" Dumbledore asked eyeing him closely.  
  
"I remember jumping out a window and somebody stopping me then it's a little fuzzy" Ron said and touched the side of his head he had the start of a killer headache.  
  
"Why did you jump out of the window?" the headmaster asked, Ron smirked "I felt like flying" he said rolling his eyes "I was killing myself what else" he added dryly,  
  
Ron unconcesly pulled at his left sleeve. Snape noticed this but said nothing.   
  
"Ron why the hell would you do something so stupid!?!" Bill yelled at his little brother who was looking off in to space again.  
  
"That's my business not yours" Ron said sounding as spaced out as he looked.  
  
"I don't want mr.Weaseely left alone for a second until his mother and father come" Dumbledore said to madam Popper she nodded,   
  
  
Molly and Author Weasley woke to an owl screeching at the bedroom window.  
  
Author got up and let it in it was a school owl and the two adults knew something was wrong.  
  
"What is it?" Molly asked from the bed, Author sat down next to her and opened the letter.  
  
Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,  
  
I regret to inform you your son Ronald tried to commit suicide early this mourning he was stopped by a member of the school's staff. He is still acting very unstable. I request your presents at the school as soon as possible.   
  
Headmaster Dumbledore  
  
Author read aloud.  
  
"Oh God! My baby!" Molly sobbed and the two of them jumped to their feet and hurried to their fireplace to flow to the school.   
  
Dumbledore thanked every star in the sky that he wouldn't have to tell the other Weasley children and Harry about this with the Weasleys on their way the poor people. What could have gotten in to the boy to drive him to this?   
  
  
I'll update more when the reviews are into the 2 digits and I can't wait to hear what you think and the next chapter everyone finds out and start asking questions and Harry and the others decide to find out on their on why Ron would go to such extremes 


	4. Why

Well that took me a little while but I've had test up at the college so you know how that goes. Enjoy.  
  
@#@#@   
  
Molly and Author came threw the fireplace together Molly was sobbing out her eyes.   
  
"Where's my boy Professor?" Author asked Dumbledore whose office they'd flowed into.  
  
"In the hospital wing but I think maybe you'd like to read his suicide note first" Molly shuttered at the word suicide but nodded,  
  
"Anything to figure this out" she sobbed, Dumbledore handed them the note they quickly read it when Author reached the part about Draco he said "What the hell is he going on about I don't understand any of this rubbish!?!" he cried out angrily.  
  
"My baby I've got to see him now." Molly cried, Dumbledore nodded "His in the hospital wing" The parents left the office to see their son.  
  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George were in their comen room where their head of house say to wait for what they had no clue.  
  
"Where the hell is Ron any way?" Fred asked,  
  
"I don't know but I'm worried he was gone when I got up and he's not an early riser" Harry said with a frown, Hermione was tugging at her hair nervously.  
  
"Na, he was only joking I know it" Ginny murmured to herself,  
  
"What was that Ginny?" Harry asked having heard her.  
  
"Oh nothing , just something Ron said is all" Ginny said off handedly.  
  
"What did he say?" Fred said seriously.  
  
"Oh just a little joke about killing himself." Ginny whispered,  
  
"What why the hell didn't you say any thing?!" Fred yelled at her the others looked shocked,  
  
"I.. I don't know I don't think he would." Ginny said feeling scared,   
  
"I'm going to find Ron stay put" Fred snapped at the 4 and went to the porthole to leave when it opened and his folks walked in. Fred felt his heart drop it was true.  
  
"Ron killed himself didn't he?" Fred asked, Molly reburst in to tears.   
  
"No he tried too. How'd you know?" Author asked his son, they'd just got back from the hospital wing Ron had been asleep so they hadn't bothered him.  
  
"Ginny just told us he said he was over the summer." Fred said, the others came running over to them.  
  
"What do you mean he tried!?!" Hermione asked, Ginny was crying into Harry's shirt said owner of the shirt was white as a ghost.  
"He jumped from one of the towers last night a Professor was able to stop him but he still tried" Author said he looked paler then Fred had ever seen his dad.  
  
"This is all my fault" Fred said and burst into tears just like his mother.   
  
"What is going on? Why'd Ron try to kill himself?" Harry asked he was sure he was in shock his best friend had tried to kill himself.  
  
"I'm not sure Harry, and I have no clue why he did it" Author said looking sick.  
  
"Of course we know why!" Fred sobbed, "And it's my fault just like last time"   
  
"Fred that was 9 years ago I'm sure it has nothing to do with that" George said trying to calm his twin.  
  
"What the hell are you two talking about!!!?" Harry yelled at the twins Hermione and Ginny looked just as clueless as he felt "And what last time did he try this before?"   
  
"No," Was all Fred said, Author and George got the two sobbing Weasleys to some chairs by the fire Harry and the girls fallowed.  
  
"Can we see him?" Ginny asked tiredly.  
  
"Not right now he's sleeping" Author said, Hermione put a hand on Author's shoulder.  
  
"Please tell us what happened before we'd like to get some kind of understanding" She said softly.  
  
"We really aren't to sure what happened really" Author said sadly, "When Ron was 4 Percy took him and the twins to a muggle park in the town near our house. Percy told us that he'd been trying to get George out of a tree and left Ron with Fred. He'd gotten George out of the tree and got back to the other two only 'his voice cracks' only Fred was laying on the ground his head was bleeding and Ron was nowhere to be found. We had the ministry and the muggle police looking all over for him there was no sigh of him not a clue, He turned up not long after his 6th birthday. He was found in the park he was taken from. Have any of you seen him with out a shirt?' The youngest 3 shook their heads' that's because he's enbarest about the scars, when we found him he was covered in blood and scars half his face was burned off but thankfully a magic doctor was able to fix it Ron didn't say a thing for another year then he clamed he couldn't remember a thing." Author finished his eyes were teary too, Hermione and Ginny had started to cry and Harry felt very sick suddenly.   
  
What had Ron been threw and why was he trying to kill himself now 9 years later' Harry asked himself and decided to find out for him self and to find a way to help his friend threw it.  
  
  
@$@$@$@  
  
Well what you think next chapter when I get 5 more reviews ^__^ so if you want to no what happen to little Ron and maybe what is still happening review. 


	5. Dear Dairy

Okay heres chapter 5 enjoy

@#@

Harry and the others didn't go to their morning classes until after lunch then Harry and Hermione went to their last two classes of the day. After their last class Harry and Hermione went to the Hospital wing to see Ron.

When they got to there Ron was sitting up on the bed he looked like he'd been crying.

"Hey" Harry said to his best friend Ron jumped like he hadn't even seen them,

"Uh.. hey" Ron said, he ran his hand over his tear streaked eyes. 

"You okay?" Hermione asked softly,

"Oh, just bloody great, Herm'" Ron said sarcastically, Harry and Hermione both winced,

"Umm yeah well, Ron? Why'd you know why didn't you talk to us or something? Why?" Harry asked not sure at all how to ask,

Ron sighed and looked away from them. "I..I just had to. You wouldn't understand and I don't want to talk about it. It's not a You Know Who thing so you don't need to worry about it anyway." Harry was hurt at how his friend had put it.

"That's uncalled for Ron we want to help no matter what sort of thing it is" Hermione said, Ron laughed,

"If you knew you wouldn't want to help. You two are my best friends so do me a favor and leave me alone okay. I want to be dead no talking or good intentions is going to change that I'm sorry but that's just how it is." Ron said his cracking and his eyes tearing over. 

"Ron.." Harry whispered feeling hart broken at his friend's pain.

"GET OUT!!!" Ron yelled, "Do I have to spell it out to you" Ron's voice was little more then a sob. 

"Ron please" Hermione said pleadingly,

"Get out 'sob' please ju 'sob' just leave me alone." Ron pleaded to them.

Harry and Hermione left the room.

"Now how are we going to help him?" Hermione said sadly,

"I know you don't like braking rules but I think I know something that might help figure this out but we may get into trouble and Ron will most likely get pissed. But I think it could help us help Ron maybe anyway." Harry said sheepishly already feeling guilty for what he was planning.

"Anything for Ron what is it" Hermione asked warily 

"I know Ron has a journal he keeps it under his mattress I see him writing in it some times when he thinks every one's a sleep. I know he's had it at least since second year." Harry said guilty, 

Hermione frowned but nodded, she didn't want to mess-up her trust with her friend but she did want to know what was going on with him.

Harry and Hermione went in to the fifth year boy's Dorm room, luckily the none else was around. They could hear Fred snoring lightly from the 7th years dorm but that was it. 

Hermione sat on Harry's bed while Harry dug under Ron's mattress to no avail.

"It's no here" Harry said with a frown.

"Maybe he hasn't unpacked it yet." Hermione said and pointed at Ron's trunk.

"Good idea Mione'" Harry said and opened his other best friends trunk and soon found the leather clad book.

Harry sighed and sat down beside Hermione and tried to open the book but the cover wouldn't bug.

"What's with this book?" Harry asked, Hermione smiled and touched the book with her wand,

"Nepo" She whispered, the book opened, "It's just a simple spell"

"Oh, um should I read?" Harry asked looking at the book in his lap.

"I guess" Hermione was biting her lip.

Harry began to read from the first page.

'Aug. 31, 98,

I can't keep all this inside me but I know I can't talk to anyone they can't know they they'd hate me if they knew. When I was little I saw things I will never forget and I don't know if I want to forget really.

I saw a women who couldn't have been more then 20 raped and murdered. She was beautiful she was strong to she fought them tell she was dead. If I didn't remember her who would? 'Hermione gasped,' I have nightmares about her she cried when they started cutting her up, I think she must of loved life to fight the way she did. She was the worse I remember of while I was with them . 

I saw other's die and worse but she's the one I see the most when I sleep and I know why I burned her. I mean to say I killed her. He made me. He said I could stop her pain only I could stop it. They were cutting her all over and she was screaming so loud I had to help her that's when I understood death isn't all bad I killed her. Later I saw that they could do far worse then what they did to her so I'm glad I put her out of her misery when I did. 

I can't write any more right now

Feb. 14. 98,

Ginny's so silly sometimes she had a sing short guy thing fallowing Harry around all day. I haven't been able to write for while. I think to understand what I said in the first entry I'd have to tell you about when I was first taken by them. I was at the park with my brothers and I was left alone with Fred he was trying to get me to laugh at some joke he'd heard dad say that he didn't even get when a big man came up behind him and hit him I screamed for Percy but he didn't hear me or just didn't come. The man picked me up I cried for help until my throat bled the man put me in to a big muggle van and another man tied my hands and gagged me. I lost conchesness and woke up in a big black room on a bed I had a chain around my neck that connected to the head bored. I was scared was scare. 

I'm not normal. That I have to tell you before I tell you about what happened next and they the ones who took me knew that. 

I pulled at the chain with all my might until a tall man who was different from the others who had took my later I learned to call him master but then he was just a tall man.

He sat on the bed and I moved as far from him as possible. He spoke softly to me and kept touching my arms and legs and face and telling me I was a handsome boy and how I had pretty eyes. He scared me more then the other men. 

The man grabbed me and made me lay still while he took off my close I didn't know what it was that he did to me then now I know it was rape. I cried for hours after he was done I couldn't even clean up the blood and other things he left on me because he did unchain me from the bed. The man came back and did it again and again every hour for days. I have never screamed the way I did thows days. 

I didn't think it could get worse but I was so wrong. I was tortured in such way-'

"Harry please 'sob' stop reading" Hermione cried to him Harry had tears in his own eyes as well.

"God Hermione, he was so little so young" Harry said leafing threw the rest of the Dairy not stopping at anyone place. "He suffered so much and wouldn't even talk to us about it" the tears in Harry's eyes rolled down his cheeks.

"Harry what's on the last page before he jumped?" Hermione asked pulling her self together .

'Aug. 31, 01

I'm writing this on the train to school the others are asleep I guess I will do it to night they don't deserve to suffer and that's all they'll do when they find out I'm not human I'm tired of pretending I am it's not fair to any of us I wonder if I will suffer a great deal before I die I haven't picked how to do it yet.

Fire would be fitting but it wouldn't work on me, few know this but a side from spiders water scares me more then any thing so drowning is out what does that leave me with slitting my wrists is to slow and it would make me think of all the times master cut me so that's out.

Aww I know now I'll go out doing what I love to do flying'

Hermione started to cry again.

"It's fake" Harry said.

"Why do you say that?" Hermione sobbed,

"Because he would of told"

"No he wouldn't of it's Ron he hates people thinking he's weak, he never would have written this if it wasn't read much less spell locked it" Hermione said.

"Your right but how can we help him and what the hell did he mean he's not human?" Harry asked his friend,

"I don't know we need to take this to the headmaster" She said picking up the book and leavening the room.

@#@#@@

Not the best chap but what did you think?


	6. Nightmares

Chapter 6!!! sorry for the LONG wait.

_-_-_-_-_-_

Molly Weasley sat in a chair with her husband Arthur next to her youngest son's bed he was still asleep. Molly and Arthur jumped as Ron started screaming like he had when he was younger, he thrashed around on the bed crying and screaming Madam Popper came running out to see what was going on. 

"Ron! Ron!?! Wake up baby!" Molly said as Arthur shook the crying boy. 

Ron was there in Master's room on the bed the chain around his neck, master was coming at him already naked, Ron did the only thing he could he screamed. Suddenly Ron was being shook a female voice was screaming Ron didn't nowhere he was were had they taken him this time? Ron curled into a ball not wanting them to hurt him or worse make him hurt someone. The shaking stopped and the voice got softer but hands were still on him on his shoulder, back, and side.

'I want to die I can't take this anymore, they won't leave me alone ever!' Ron thought as he continued to cry.

Arthur watched as his baby boy sobbed in to the bedding, he'd been so happy when it seemed Ron didn't remember his ordeal but now he knew his little son had just been pretending not to know he'd been trying to protect his family and that hurt, he should of been trying to help his son not trying to forget it had happened. He was a failure of a father. He rubbed his son's back trying to calm the boy. But Why was it hurting Ron so bad NOW? 9 years later. Arthur closed his eyes, 'I'll kill those son's of bitches that hurt my baby so I swear I will' he promised himself and his son silently. 

Harry and Hermione hurried toward the headmaster's office. When they reached the statute said the password professor Dumbledore had given them 'their perfects' and headed up the stairs...

""""""""

I'll update sooner this time don't worry about that but the more reviews I get the faster I'll update. ^__^


	7. Diarys and Unwanted help

Ron sat up in bed Indian style his mother and Father had gone down to dinner about an hour ago and Madam Popper had been doing different things around the room and watching him like a hawk. He was never left alone and never out of sight it really made what he knew he had to do hard but he could wait them out find a whole in their shifts. Ron closed his eyes all he could see was fires and blood, he began to cry. 'It would have to be soon he might not get to be so picky about the way he died' He thought to himself.  
  
Harry and Hermione sat in the headmaster's office Hermione looked like she was trying not to cry, and Harry didn't look much better.  
  
"How can I help you" Dumbledore asked, Harry handed him a book of some sort, "What's this?"  
  
"It's Ron's Diary we wanted to know why he'd do something so insane and.. and." Harry seemed to be at a lost for words Dumbledore frown and opened the book after reading the first page he paled.  
  
"Oh my," Dumbledore said, he felt sick to his stomach.  
  
"It,. It get's worse sir we couldn't read anymore" Hermione said. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"I'm afraid I shouldn't read anymore any way Mr. Weasley is going to begin consoling soon and if I intend to help I shouldn't have any idea's on him already formed." Dumbledore said with a frown, "But perhaps his mother and father would apresheat it" Dumbledore put the book into his desk the two fifth year perfects frowned at this turn of avents.  
  
"Of course Professor" Hermione said, she and Harry turned to leave.  
  
"It may do Mr.Weasley some good if you two paid him a visit." Dumbledore said.  
  
"We've already try he doesn't want to see us" Harry frowned.  
  
"Well my boy some times unwanted helps the most helpful" Dumbledore sent them a warm smile as they left his office.  
  
"Well that wasn't very much help" Harry said as they headed to the hospital wing.  
  
"I guess" Hermione said "And now we don't even know what else happened to him"  
  
"You're the one that said not to read anymore" Harry frowned.  
  
"I know I know but I'm so worried about Ron" Hermione said, Harry nodded "We both are"   
  
Fred weasley sat in an over stuffed chair in front of the fireplace in the common room.   
  
All he could think about was this was all his fault. How cares if he was only 7 he still should have been protecting his baby brother, but he hadn't been not good enough at least and more Ron was still suffering for it. The 17-year-old Weasley cried into his hands.  
  
In a muggle airport in Ireland at that same time a very worried looking Charlie Weasley was getting on a plane to London to be with his family.  
  
Harry and Hermoine walked into the hospital room and to the sight of their bestfriend sobbing his eyes out. Hermoine ran over to him and wrapped him in a hug he shoved her off. Hermoine looked really hurt so Harry squeezed her hand as he came up beside her.  
  
"What's wrong Ron" Harry asked with out touching his friend even though he wanted to hug him and sooth himself but he knew Ron would only push him away to.   
  
"You wouldn't understand even if I wanted to tell you which I don't" Ron said still crying.  
  
"Um we might a little bit more then you think Ron we're really, really, really sorry but we read some of your Diary" Heroine said very quietly. Ron looked at the shocked and angry.  
  
"How could YOU!! How you do that I, I thought we were friends!!" Ron screamed at them.  
  
"Ron please we were trying to-"   
  
"You were trying to help, well I don't care you know What a freak I am now so why you just leave!!!" Ron screamed cutting Hermoine off. 


	8. Run

Ron stood in the middle of the room, this was his last shot to at least get out of the hospital wing. Popper was a sleep at her desk so Ron was alone in the room. He pulled on his shoes and headed out off the room and down the hall. He should have never thought he could have friends that was to good for him.   
  
Ron ran threw the halls of the school until he reached the first floor of the castle, Ron wasn't the brightest at times but he wasn't a moron he knew if he try'd to kill himself the same way they'd stop him. Ron got all the way out the castle doors before anyone even saw him he ran straight in to the forbidden forest where the perfect 'A random Ravenclaw' wouldn't fallow him.   
  
Ron was already in tears, if the forest didn't kill him he'd think of a way to after he was away from the castle.  
  
Molly and Arthur walked into the hospital wing that morning to check on their son before they went to meet Charlie Hogmeade.   
  
Molly looked at the sleeping nurse and the empty bed and began to shake.  
  
"POPPER!?!" Molly screamed knocking the woman out of the chair and onto the floor "WHERE IS MY BABY!!"   
  
Popper looked around the room and paled.  
  
Ron had ran all night and was not at the edge of the forest not to far from a muggle town he could disappear in to until he finished his mission.  
  
@&@&@&&@&@&@&&@&@&@@&@&@&@&&@&@&  
  
Okay I want to address a few things from the reviews so far.  
  
1. I'm working on the spelling please keep reading it's getting better.  
  
2. Yes I got my mistake with ARTHUR'S name okay move on.  
  
3. Popper is Madam Pomfrey's replacement I said so in chapter two Pomfrey is away for the war effort. 


	9. Fred gets a message

Ron walked threw the streets of the town trying to stay out of sight until he could find some muggle clothes. He was cold and lost he thought of going back to the school but reminded himself that 'THEY' would never stop and that 'THEY' could get him easier at the school, he'd never be free.   
  
George frowned at his twin who'd cried himself to sleep the night before when they'd heard Ron had run off. He sighed he had to wake his brother for class and he really didn't want to.   
  
"Fred, Freddy.. Come on Fred it's time to get up" George said shaking his brother softly.  
  
"No 'whimper' no please no give him back stop please" Fred cried in his sleep George winced,   
  
"Your dreaming please wake up" George was getting scared Fred never had nightmares.  
  
Fred woke with a scream. George hugged his brother.  
  
"Fred are you okay?" He asked franticly.  
  
"George, George I.. I dreamed about Ron but it wasn't really dream I don't know what it was, it was like a memory but it wasn't mine. It was about Ron he he was on the floor in this circle thing and their were all these grown ups around but who ever's memory was little and close to the ground so I was looking up at them. Ron was screaming and crying on the floor and and he was bleeding all over the people were cursing him over and over again. Oh George he was so little he couldn't have been more then 5 George. The people stopped and this man stepped on to the edge of the circle and started to chant something. I don't know what it was George but the circle turned into fire and all these arms grabbed at Ron and started dragging into the ground" Fred sobbed into George's shoulder.  
  
"Fred calm down it was only a dream" George said rocking his twin.   
  
"No no it wasn't it was something else like someone was trying to tell me something" Fred cried.  
  
"Let's get Dumbledore then" George said.  
  
Ron was warm and didn't know where he was he'd slept in an ally that night cold and wet but he'd waken to find himself in a plane looking bedroom stripped down to his bower in a warm bed. He closed his eyes trying to fight off a panic attack that was trying to fight it's way out of him. 


	10. Draco's fright

Okay here's the new chapter hope you enjoy sorry this chapters have been so short but the next few are pretty long so it should make up for it.  
  
I own nothing.  
  
Shadow; hehe I know ain't it great;  
  
hey I thought you were finely gone?  
  
Shadow; Nope ^__^ still here or back here I can't wait till the Ron hurting starts again 1 CHAPTER TO GO YAY!!   
  
Your messed up now on with the fic.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Fred sat shakingly in Dumbledore's office telling him and his folks about the dream or not dream he'd had 'I know that sounds a little off but this is Fred's P. O. V.'. After telling them Dumbledore frowned deeply.   
  
"I believe young Fred is right about that not being a dream it sounds like the sacrifice ceremony for the 'Te' demon with I doubt he's ever heard of" Fred nodded at that and Dumbledore kept talking "But I don't think that can be the case if Ron wasn't killed maybe it's what who ever took him was planning to do with him. I think I will have to look into his dairy if that is the case I'm afraid the followers of this are very extreme about their beliefs." Dumbledore said "But I don't know munch about them nobody does I'm afraid"   
  
Ron frowned fear was shooting threw him. 'Where am I?' He was shaking and looking around the room was plain, white walls, a dresser, and desk. It looked like a guestroom of some sort. He heard someone talking down the hall.  
  
Ron closed his 'eyes this is just a nightmare' he told himself but didn't believe it.  
  
Draco Malfoy sat on his bed in his dorm his eyes wide with fear, he had his legs pressed against his chest and his head on his knees.  
  
"You idiot Weasley" Draco's voice cracked as he said this. "Why are you making it so easy for them?" Draco rocked back and forth trying to calm himself.  
  
Draco closed his eyes and concentrated on Fred Weasley who was closest to the boy in sprit.  
  
"The time is coming you must fine him soon" Draco said into Fred's head. Then aloud to himself, "Oh god find him before they do"   
  
Fred Weasley jumped as a voice entered his head. The professor and his family looked at him.  
  
"Oh shit" Fred said his eyes wide.  
  
"FRED!" his mother snapped at him.  
  
"Sorry but we have to find Ron now I just got another message" Fred said shaking, "Ron's in trouble" 


	11. chains and lines

Ron tried to get out of the bed only to realize his legs were chained to the foot. All color drained from his face.  
  
"Oh god please help me" he whispered.  
  
His left arm was oddly numb and he new that it was all most time he should have killed himself the second he was away from the castle but no. Ron berated himself tears falling down his face.  
  
The sounds outside his door got louder and he knew they were coming to get him, he knew he wouldn't be raped to day no they had something worse in mind. The same something he had been trying to get away from.   
  
They'd been coming for him soon he new he was just lucky he'd woken up be for they had.  
  
"I'm Ron Weasley I live at the Burrow I'm not who they say" He whispered to himself over and over again something he hadn't done since he was six and try to make himself believe the last part.  
  
Draco pasted back in forth in front of the headmasters office waiting for said headmaster and the Weasley's to come out. He'd reached his last straw of hiding in his room like a scared child it was time to face the music and hope it wasn't to late for the weasel.  
  
Fred and his brother were in the lead as they all headed out of the office only to bump right into Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What the hell what are you doing Malfoy?" Fred hissed at the younger boy as his folks and the headmaster came out of the hall.  
  
"To help you git now shut up and listen." Draco snapped back and took a deep breath. "Weasley is in real, REAL bad trouble worse then death. They got him again but they never didn't have I know I'm not making much since but Ron's going to befall a fate worse then death worse then what they did to him before if you don't find him in the next 4 hours understand?"   
  
Everyone was very pale when Draco stopped talking. And no one moved for a second until George grabbed Draco by the front of his robes.  
  
"And how do you know?" he growled looking ready to kill.  
  
"I'll tell you when you bring Ron back safe now you must stop playing around and find him" Draco said and to his own disgust started to cry.  
  
Dumbledore searched with every spell he knew to find Ron while his father headed up the patrols of Aurors that could be spared in searching for the boy.   
  
So far none of them had found a thing. Albus looked up at the young blond who was sitting in a trace in the chair across from him. The Weasleys had insisted he watch the boy incase he was involved but as soon as he'd gotten the boy into his office he'd zoned out and hadn't come back yet. Albus frowned at his clock on the wall that told him that in 9 min. their time or better put Ron's time would be up.  
  
Ron looked at his left wrist in a perfect even circle all the way around it was a inch thick black line that was getting blacker and darker by the second on its own. His whole arm was numb now it was time.  
  
The door opened... 


	12. demasu boku hitoride

A tall man with black hair walked into the room and Ron screamed tears starting down his face.   
  
"I'm Ron Weasley I live at the Burrow I'm not who they say" he whispered to himself.  
  
Draco Malfoy started screaming and crying the second the time was up he truly sounded pained. Albus jumped slightly and looked at the screaming child who's eyes had now turned black.  
  
"Arthur find your boy quick" he whispered.  
  
Ron screamed and cried as the man who he knew only as 'Master' dragged him down a long hall to a round room with 3 men in it the priest of Tai, Lucius Malfoy, a man named Herm Snazp and Rican Graffi the head of the Misuse of Magic department. All powerful men in their own rights and all terrifying.  
  
There was a table in the middle of the room with thick straps on it. Ron fought as the men strapped him on to the table.   
  
'I'm a goner' Ron thought. 


	13. Gone

Ron screamed he was strapped to the table the men over him started to chant in the language of the Te demon. Ron felt tears pore down his face. Malfoy placed a blindfold over his eyes.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::  
  
Draco screamed louder and trashed on the hospital bed he'd been magicaly strapped to.  
  
"Times up" he screamed in tears. Madame Pomfrey stroked the boy's forhead trying to calm him down when she saw his eyes were bleeding.  
  
"Dumbledore!" she screamed loudly.  
  
=====*=====  
  
Ron felt them pore blood over his chest he only knew it was blood becuase 'Master' had told him what was going to happen to him in detail almost every day he was with him and today was his final day as Ron Weasley wizard, Son of Arthur and Molly Weasley, brother of Ginny, William, Charles, Percival, Fred, and George Weasley, friend of Harry Potter and Hermione and became the Host of Te.   
  
He hissed as the bottem of his feet were cut open and screamed as they cut off his left hand. he felt dizzy from the lose of blood but knew he wouldn't bleed to death that was too nice a death.   
  
He felt a seething pain fill his arm and screamed as it shot straight to his heart then he felt cold and he drifted in to a dream like world.   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay sorry for the spelling hope you liked this chapter.  
  
If you all want more I'm going to need at least 10 reviews sorry to do it to you who have been reading but I don't think all that many poeple are still reading and my ego needs feeding so 1 new chapter per every 10 reviews isn't that fair if I get anuff reviews on this story I'll start updating once every week maybe more but it's up to you readers. 


	14. Broken hearted for Ron

Sorry it took me sooooooo long and thank you all for the reviews   
  
'The next chapter will be up this later week'  
  
Ron felt like he was floating his body wouldn't awnser him it was moving around but some one else was driving. Ron watched helplessly as his body masacured women, children, and men blood was as high as his ankles by the time the monster in Ron's body stopped in his head he was screaming to stop the pain and death but only a cold laugh passed his lips.  
  
Ron had only been awake an hour and already his body had been to 70 muggle homes and killed all those inside....   
  
'This is hell' Ron thought.  
  
"Yes isn't it great" his Body said with a grin.  
  
$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Draco sat in tears on the hospitalwing bed. He hadn't stopped crying since the night before and the Weasleys, Dumbledore, and Harry were all at a lose for what to do Draco would not tell them what had happened to Ron and the mass murrders looked like the deatheaters were cerlabrating something.  
  
Draco let out a an aspeicaly loud sob.  
  
"Draco please tell us whats going on?" Dumbledore asked the boy.  
  
"Just let me get hold of `im I'll make him talk" Fred growled.  
  
"Can only happen every nine years was supost to happen when he was six but he got away wasn't supost to get caught again" Draco began in his sobs the Weasleys and Harry moved closer.  
  
"What can happen?" Harry asked.  
  
"They can bring Tie to earth" Draco said and Dumbledore went pale.  
  
"Why do they need Ron for that?" Harry asked because Draco was awnsering him and not the others.  
  
"They need the Eyes, the Host and the Blood. Ron's the Host." Draco whispered in new tears.  
  
"What does all that mean?" Fred demaned.  
  
"It means" Draco hissed "That Ron's body was the only one Tie could use to get into this world and now he's here, the Eyes and the Blood glide him and feed him to keep him here."  
  
"What happen to my baby for this thing to get here?" Molly asked in tears.  
  
"What was ment to happen when he was six." Draco said.  
  
"that is?" his headmaster pushed.  
  
"His soul was banned from his body but Ron's strong it didn't work like that he.. he's trapped in his own body with the demon"  
  
"How do you know all this!?!" Fred demaned.  
  
"Like Ron said in his letter we know each other better then anyone else." Draco said and fell into new sobs.  
  
#############################  
  
Ron fought to get back in contral of his body but it was a losing battle. Ron tryed to close his eyes as another man fell at his feet his throat slit.   
  
"Oh come now doesn't it remind you of home" his body said.  
  
"THAT WAS NOT MY HOME!!!" He screamed and it came out of his own mouth Ron grinned he was back in contral for now. He took fall at a run it wouldn't be as simple as just killing himself this time he'd need help. 


	15. I would for him

I have to get to him.  
  
I have to find him.   
  
It's getting to hard to think.  
  
Ron trugged away from the that had tormented him for years now to scared of thier creation to try and stop him.  
  
But he had to get to Draco his was the only one who could help.  
  
'He may hate me but he'll help' Ron told himself.  
  
;Why should he?; asked the voice that was fighting to take him over again.  
  
'He shouldn't but he will' he anwsered.  
  
;Why?;  
  
'Because I would for him' 


	16. Draco

Ron didn't remeber how he'd gotten from the house of the last famliy he'd killed to his   
  
school's grounds but he had and here he was. He was shaking he'd see his family and   
  
friends but he didn't want to and didn't want them to see him he was covered in the  
  
blood of the people he'd just killed and had a demon inside himself what was he supost  
  
to do pretend everything was okay again.   
  
/Mot going to happen/ said the voice in his head that didn't belong to him.  
  
"I'll just go in and straight to Draco I wouldn't stop to talk to anyone else that way I  
  
don't have to explane anything" he said to himself and nodded.   
  
$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$##$#$#$#$#$$#  
  
Draco was crying into his hands he felt so powerless Ron needed him and he was stuck in this stupid  
  
school hospital wing insted of helping him. Mrs Weasley, Fred, George and Harry were still in the  
  
room in case he started talking and but he wouldn't unless the death and pain started again witch he  
  
hoped wouldn't.  
  
)()()())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))0  
  
Ron entered the school and headed straight for Draco he knew where he'd find him as soon as he   
  
walked in so with out even looking at those who gasped or tried to stop him he walked toward the   
  
hospitalwing and toward Draco, he felt oddly cold being back at this place.   
  
"Ron! Oh my gosh are you okay!?" Ginny said to him as he placed her she was crying with worry.  
  
She ran ahead of him most likely to tell someone he was here.  
  
He entered the hospitalwing and at once his eyes fixed on Draco crying his haert out in the bed   
  
his eyes redrimmed his face flushed. Ron felt his heart jump to his throat at the sight of the other  
  
that beutiful face he'd long to see since he'd left and the nightmare had started again.  
  
"Draco" 


	17. I need you

!!!!!!!!!!!WARNING!!!!!!  
  
THIS CHAPTER IS REEEEEEEEEAALY SHORT and THE SPELLING SUCKS 'gasp of shock' BUt I will be updating more quickly now and 'clears throat' I'm putting this up now as is but as soon as it's beta'd I'll be replacing it with the version kay.  
  
""""NOW ENJOY Ron's Pain'''''''''  
  
Ron clasped to his knees beside Draco's bed and laid his head against his hand.  
  
"I need your help" he said to the boy he hated and trusted the most in the world.  
  
"Of course I'll help how ever I can" Draco said his voise soulded raw from crying and he was shaking. "What do you need me to do?"  
  
Ron looked up at him.  
  
"I need you to..." everything went black as Ron fainted.  
  
!@!  
  
Molly screamed as her baby fainted and fell to the floor.  
  
"He's bleeding!" Harry said pointing to a pool of blood forming from his left arm and from his bare feet.  
  
Soon they were all shooed out exsept of course Draco, so the mediwitch could heal him as best she could, even though Draco was screaming to let him be. 


	18. Your killing him

Draco Screamed and tryed to pull Poppy away from the bleeding boy, crying and pulling her her hair keeping her from doing the spell to close the cuts on his feet and the wound on his arm.   
  
"I have to help him mr. Malfoy" she yelled angryly at the boy fighting her "please calm down"  
  
"Your killing him!!!" Draco screamed loud enuff to get the Weasleys, Harry and Dumbledore back in the room and trying to pull him away too.  
  
"Draco let go!" Molly Weasley screamed in fear for her child grabbing hold of the other boy and trying to make him stop.  
  
"It'll kill them both if the wounds close" Draco sobbed and everyone froze.  
  
"What!?" Harry said before anyone else came to thier senses.  
  
"The Tai entered threw the wounds if we close them Ron will be stuck with that thing for ever, but with the demon and Ron in there the body will inplode" Draco sobbed "We have to remove Tai first"  
  
Dumbledore frowned at this "How?"  
  
"We have to get the ones who preformed the ritul's blood. And a potion called lowrome draft mix the two and pore it on Ron's wounds it will force Tai out" Draco said voice raw from screaming and crying.  
  
"Who did the ritule?" Harry asked.  
  
"My dad I know for sure the other two I don't know" 


	19. Je la promesse moimeme dans son l'endroi...

Draco rocked the weak and sleeping Weasley to his chest on the bed, Ron had been drifting in and out of sleep for the last four hours. The rest of the Weasleys and the school staff and Aurors were all looking for Draco's father and the other men who hurt Ron.  
  
"Je la promesse moi-meme dans son l'endroit m" Draco whispered the spell into Ron's ear talking right to the Tai. "Je la promesse moi-meme dans son l'endroit m, mon l'ceil m pour son la douleur"  
  
"That is a Large thing you offer boy" A raspy voice came out of the sleeping boy "Do you know what you pledge?"  
  
"Yes" was all Draco said.  
  
Short but next chapter in two days so don't bitch over it kay and that guy sent the hitmen I'm updateing already leave me alone Waaaaaa 


	20. Sleep

Arthur Looked at the three men who'd made his child's life hell 3 well known welthy men who'd raped and mudlated his baby's body and left stains that would never lift from his sould. Malfoy was all but to happy to give up the other men when they'd started talking about putting him into a full body bond and leaving him in a room with the Weasley's alone for a bit. Now Arthur was overseeing their tranifer to a safe locow tell Ron and Draco were well anuff to come get the spell done.  
  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!|||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
Draco sat holding Ron in his arms shaking in fear, he'd just made a promise that was going to be awfully hard to keep.  
  
"Ooh it hurt Draco" Ron said softly.  
  
"I know I know, it'll be over soon" Draco whispered and ran his hair threw Ron's hair.   
  
"It'll never be over" Ron said braking down into tears.  
  
"Maybe not but I know it'll get better it has to your to good of a boy for it now to get better" Draco said rocking Ron back and forth.  
  
"I've killed people how can I be a good person when I've killed?" Ron asked sobbing.  
  
"I know you've killed and I know why trust me your a good person better then Harry." Draco said beleiveing it with his whole heart.  
  
"Am not I'm just a murder and a whore" Ron said.  
  
"You sure are good at lieing. Now go to sleep you'll need your strangth for the spell" Draco said with a worried look.  
  
Ron nodded and closed his eyes.  
  
(*)  
  
Ginny sat in the Gryfindor tower with the twins and Hermione and Harry.  
  
"They found the guys that did it" Harry said looking at the fire.  
  
"Yeah and as soon as they revirse Ron's curse I hope they all die" Fred hissed, guilt clear on his face.  
  
(^^)  
  
AN/ More to come soon. 


	21. what draco said in chapter 19

In chapter 20 this is what Draco was saying.  
  
this is in french and I ment to put this is the last chapter sorry.  
  
(1) 'I promise (to) myself in his place'   
  
(2) 'I promise (to) myself in his place, my eyes for his pain' 


	22. Thanks 'A bit of love and crushes

"Thank you" Ron whispered looking up at Draco.

"For what" Draco replied running his hand threw Ron's red locks.

"Being so good to me these last few days I know you didn't have to 

be but you been the only thing keeping me from losing it entirely. So thanks"

Ron said but looked down at his feet.

They'd rounded up the rest of the men the spell would be cast during the next full 

moon which would be in two nights and Ron was beyond scare so he was trying to make 

peace with his one time enemy and now his crush.

"I'd do anything for you Ron I wish you'd believe that" Draco said and Ron snorted.

"You know your to nice to me to be healthy" Ron whispered and fell into the sleep he

never seemed to be fully out of these days.

"I know it's cause I kinda love you" Draco whispered to the now sleeping boy in his lap.

****

Short but sweet review and I'll update ^_______^


	23. Guilty

Okay look Ron's asleep and I don't want him to hear this so lissen and lissen good this spell we're going to do   
  
tomarrow needs two more things and they have be given willingily I've handled one of them the   
  
other I need from three of you" Draco said to the room full of Ron's friends and family.  
  
"What you know we'll do anything" Fred said at once Percy nodded his head beside the twin.  
  
"I need blood from the three people he trusts most in the world so please don't just asoom any blood will   
  
do or anything I did a spell that we show us in a few seconds who will need to give a little blood.  
  
They all sat back and waited until. Fred, Harry and Molly glowed blue. Draco sighed with relief. He'd feared   
  
he might have to track someone down or something to help his belove and broken angel.  
  
"You did the spell wrong" Fred said at once looking terrifed, "You'd better do the spell right this time or I   
  
will kill you this is my baby brothers life we're dealing with here and your fucking up the spell!"  
  
"Fred!" Molly yelled but Fred just glaired at Draco.  
  
"I didn't say he picked wisely who he trusted Fred but I did the spell right so be a man and help!" he screamed   
  
right back at the selfdepraving twin who he feared would be to guilty to help them.  
  
"I aint going to risk Ron on a badly done spell!!!!" Fred screamed and ran from the room.  
  
Hahaha I updated faaaaaaaaaast for me anyway but I finely got over my writers block well for this story anyway and I'll be up dating faster and I'm probly going to finish this before I post for my other stories but I am working on them 


	24. I hate you I hate your family but I love...

Draco ran after the destot twin..  
  
"Look at me Weasley!" Draco screamed at the lone twin. Fred turned to him and frowned.  
  
"Leave me be Malfoy and go do the spell over he can't trust me over them I've hurt him to badly" Fred said shaking.  
  
"Oh I agree but Ron does trust you and you will help!" Draco screamed more in fear that the twin won't then anger.  
  
"Why do you even care?!?" Fred yelled getting angery.  
  
"May hate you and your family but I love Ron and I'm going to protect hIM!" Draco screamed shocking both himself and Fred into silince.  
  
Ron woke to the pain he'd been feeling for days the pain of the Tai trying to take over. He looked around and found Draco gone and laid back down to get more sleep hoping when next he awoke the beutiful boy would be back.  
  
"You love him?" Fred asked shocked after finding his voice again.  
  
"Yes" Draco said softly a pink blush over his cheeks.  
  
"I.. I didn't know that" Fred stammered "As in boyfriend love?"  
  
"Yeah I think" Draco said in a dazed sort of way then shook his head to clear it "Look are you going to help?"   
  
"Yeah, are you two together or.." Fred found himself asking hoping his little brother had something good in his life even if it was with a Malfoy and a boy.  
  
"Not yet I was hoping to ask him to be with me after all this was taken care of if he wants me but he's been hurt so much I don't think he will.  
  
The rest of the day past quickly as everyone got ready for the spell the next night.  
  
AN/ Next chapter is the last enjoy and review. oh PS before anyone says They have a spellcheck for u two use now it won't let me I heve the wrong software for trut me I tried it


	25. The spell Part 1

Ron awoke but instead of being in bed, he was standing in what appeared to be a black void; he was alone and scared.

"Hello anyone there?" He called out as loudly as he could.

There was no response not even an echo.

"Draco? Mum? Anyone?" he yelled again.

Silence..

Draco Malfoy stood over Ron's sleeping form chanting a spell. Ron's body was laid out on the stone floor of one of the dungeons, his mother, Harry and Fred stood behind Draco each holding a greening glowing crystal, standing at Ron's feet at wand point were the men who'd put Tai into Ron in the first place none of them looked to happy either, Dumbledore and Snape were the ones wands.

Ron was scared he couldn't see anyone or anything.

"Hello Ronald" Came a honey like voice from behind him. Ron turned and found himself looking at a blue fox who had a grin that would put anyone on edge.

"Who are you?" Ron asked in fear.

"Why Ron don't you know me?" it asked.

Ron shook his head.

"I'm Tai"

AN/ Sorry I really did mean for this to be the last chapter but now it looks like it's the second to last hope you enjoyed.


	26. The spell Part 2 The End

Heres the disclaimer I forgot before.

I do not own Harry Potter, there don't sue.

Ron paled then felt the wait of a very large sword fill his remaning hand the looked back at the fox who was nolonger grinning but growling and bearing his teeth. Ron was cunfused his head was spinning and if his mind wasn't fooling him he was sure it wasn't the fox was growing bigger and bigger by the second.

"HELP!" Ron screamed,

'Ron' Ron heard Draco's voice whispering in his ear.

"Draco help" he screamed again he hadn't been this scared since he was 4.

'Calm down you can do this stab it's eyes out and it'll die and leave hurry, I'll stun him count to 5 then attack.' he said, Ron gulped and paled but gave a nod.

"One" Ron whispered and the Fox got closer.

"Two" The Fox crouch down eyes on Ron.

"Three" Ron took a step back but watched and waited.

"Four" The Fox's creepy black eyes got real wide as if shocked.

"Five" The Fox froze and Ron charged.

Ron plunged the sword in to one of the Fox's eyes and it screamed but didn't move.

'Aaaaah!' Draco's pain fill scream reached him as he pulled the sword out, then froze.

'Don't stop Ron I can't hold him long' Draco screamed in his ear.

Ron slashed the other eye and pulled back just as The fox's whole body shook and exploded.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Draco's scream filled his head just as he started to wake up at last alone in his own body and mind again.

Ron woke to see Lucius Malfoy, Herm Snazp and Rican Graffi being dragged from the room dementors, Draco laying on the with his hands over his eyes with blood all over his face and two Healers fussing over him, Molly and Arthur were beside his bed and Fred and Harry were standing back in a conner watching him with scared eyes.

"Mum?" Ron said in a croaking voice, "It worked"

Molly cryed out in joy and hugged her son.

"What happen to Draco?" he asked weakly, looking at the blonde.

"Go to sleep" was all Molly said with sad eyes and Ron was to tired to do anything but fall into dreams filled with soft smile and gray eyes.

Ron slept for the next two days but when he woke he was in his bed at the Burrow.

"Mum?" Ron said weakly, then in the loudest voice he could muster which wasn't much, "MUM"

Ron heard fast foot steps then Molly open the door and beemed at him. It was the same look she'd given him the day he was born and the day he started talking again after hid first kidnapping.

"Hey sweety." Molly said.

"Mum wheres Draco is he okay?" he asked worryed about the Blonde.

"Baby," Molly said and Ron felt his stumic drop she only called him that when something terrible was going to happen or had happened to him. "Baby, he's in the hospital his.. he lost his eyes doing the spell for you and he's been in a coma since the spell was done."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth Ron began to sob.

In a privet magic hospital just outside of Lodon still deep in a coma Draco smiled, his angel was awake and would be okay.

AN/That's **the end**. I may do a sequal after I finish a few of my other stories if you guys want me too 'hint hint' Oh now give me some reviews!!


End file.
